


Dungeons & Dragons (Monster-Friendly Edition)

by PhantomDreamshade



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters play D&D, F/F, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Goofiness, gender-neutral monster kid, just plain fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDreamshade/pseuds/PhantomDreamshade
Summary: Papyrus finds a set of D&D rulebooks at a garage sale and Frisk decides to DM a game for their friends.Needless to say, a group of friends getting together for Dungeons and Dragons is always going to be a good time.





	Dungeons & Dragons (Monster-Friendly Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the adventures begin.

“FRISK! THERE YOU ARE!” Papyrus shouted, dashing over to the human. He was holding an armful of hardcover books in his hands.

“Hi, Papyrus,” Frisk smiled. “What do you have there?”

Papyrus’ face lit up, excited. “THESE ARE ALL THE RULEBOOKS TO A HUMAN GAME CALLED ‘DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS!’ I JUST BOUGHT THEM AT THAT GARAGE SALE DOWN THE STREET. APPARENTLY, YOU MAKE CHARACTERS AND THEN PRETEND TO BE THOSE CHARACTERS AND GO BE HEROES! DOESN’T THAT SOUND AMAZING?!”

“Dungeons and Dragons, huh?” Frisk said. “Um, can I see those?” Papyrus handed over the stack of books happily.

Frisk knew about Dungeons and Dragons - they’d played it a few times before they fell into the Underground and it was actually really fun. Unfortunately, humans weren’t really aware that monsters were, you know, actual  _ people _ until relatively recently and if they played the game as-is, well…

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY IT WITH ME LATER TODAY, FRISK?” Papyrus asked. “I COULD BE THE - UM, WHAT DID THEY CALL IT? THE DUNGEON MASTER! YES, THE DUNGEON MASTER IS THE PERSON WHO RUNS THE GAME, YOU SEE, AND—”

“Oh, I know about Dungeon Masters, Papyrus,” Frisk said. “I’ve actually been one before. I’ll tell you what - why don’t you let me borrow these? I’ll DM the first time since I already know how and we can get all our friends together and play on Saturday. How does that sound?”

“THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!” Papyrus said. “OOOH, I CAN’T WAIT! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE A CHARACTER?”

“Sure thing, Papyrus,” Frisk said, sighing a little. Saying that they had DM’d before might have been a little bit of an exaggeration. They looked down at the books. It seemed they had some… censoring to do.

* * *

 

“Does anyone know where MK is?” Frisk asked, looking around. They had the rulebooks by their feet, a screen in front of them to hide their big pile of disorganized notes, a giant bag full of dice to hand out, the drinks and snacks were on the table, they had their maps drawn out - wait, where were the maps? - they were under the notes—

“Yo, hey, everyone!” MK said as they pushed the door open with their forehead. “Sorry I’m late, I had to do  _ chores _ before my parents would let me come over, haha.” Sans pulled out a chair for them, which they hopped into gratefully.

“Okay, we’re all here,” Frisk sighed, brushing a lock of hair out of their face. “So, um… I guess we can start! Let’s see, where did I put… um… okay there it is. Right, we’ll start! Ahem, once upon a time—”

Toriel poked her head around the corner. “Oh, hello, everyone!” she waved. “It is so lovely to see all of you. Frisk has been working very hard on their ‘campaign.’ Are you having fun?”

“We haven’t actually started yet, Mom,” Frisk said.

“Ah, I see,” Toriel said. “Oh, Sans! How much money does a pirate pay for corn?”

Papyrus groaned out loud as Sans grinned. “i dunno, tori. how much?”

“A - buccaneer!” Toriel and Sans started laughing helplessly while everyone else rolled their eyes. “Well, I hope you all have fun,” Toriel said after a little while. “I will be doing some cleaning in the back rooms today, so call if you need anything.”

“Okay. Bye, Mom,” Frisk said, before taking a deep breath. “Okay, we’re finally ready.” They cleared their throat again. “Once upon a time, in a little village called Innsbrook, a mysterious stranger walked into the tavern late at night. It was quiet - eerily so - and the few patrons that remained quietly sipped their drinks in the flickering firelight.” Frisk glanced at Papyrus.

“HM? OH, RIGHT!” Papyrus also cleared his throat (somehow) and stood up straighter in his chair. “THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER IS NAMED TINET! HE IS A VERY HANDSOME, AMAZING, AND POPULAR SKELETON AND ALSO A PALADIN OF THE GOD RAO. HIS SILVER ARMOR GLEAMS IN THE FIRELIGHT AS HE LOOKS AROUND FOR THE PERSON WHO SENT THE LETTER THAT SUMMONED HIM HERE.” Papyrus then leaned over to Frisk. “HOW WAS THAT?” He said, trying to whisper but not really succeeding.

“That was perfect, Papyrus,” Frisk said. Then they looked over at MK.

MK grinned and put on their best dramatic voice. “Off in a shadowy corner of the tavern sits a lone wood elf, tall and slender. They have coppery skin and dark hair that falls past their shoulders, and a piercing green gaze. Dressed in all black from head to toe, they beckon Tinet over with two fingers.”

Frisk raised their eyebrows a little, impressed, before looking over at Papyrus.

“AH, YOU MUST BE THE ONE WHO SENT FOR ME. TINET WALKS OVER TO THE ELF-PERSON AND SITS ACROSS FROM THEM. WITH WHAT MAY I, THE GREAT PALADIN TINET, ASSIST YOU WITH TODAY MY FRIEND?”

“Ah, Tinet. I’m so glad you could make it. The elf, like, smiles under their hood,” MK said. “If you don’t mind, I think we should wait for the others to arrive first.”

“Wow, you guys are great at this already,” Frisk said, getting just a little excited. “Okay. Another stranger walks into the room.” They looked towards Undyne, who puffed out her chest and grinned widely.

“Okay, so the door SLAMS open with a crash of thunder outside,” Undyne began, “And rain starts pouring down like the person standing there summoned it herself. Drops of water glisten off of her blue scales and green hair, and each stomp makes the floor shake as she slowly enters. She pulls out a javelin and points it around the room slowly before saying, Which one of you grimy landlubbers wrote the letter?”

“OH, OVER HERE! TINET WAVES AT HER ENTHUSIASTICALLY,” Papyrus said. “THE MYSTERIOUS ELF OVER HERE WROTE THE LETTER AND WE’RE GOING TO ALL BE FRIENDS AND WORK TOGETHER!”

Undyne couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “She walks over and sits next to Tinet. And who are you two supposed to be? she says.”

Papyrus seemed more than happy to introduce his character again. “MY NAME IS TINET, PALADIN OF RAO AND ALL-AROUND AMAZING PERSON,” he said.

“The elf, um, just keeps their little smile and says, You may call me Naeris Naïlo. You must be Vlaryn Ahlorsath, then.”

“Damn right I am,” Undyne said. “Bartender! A round of your strongest.”

“The bartender nods at you nervously and starts pouring your drinks,” Frisk said. “And another stranger walks up to the open doorway.”

“R-Right, u-um, that’s me,” Alphys said. “U-Um, the person in the doorway is a T-Tabaxi - a sort of anthropomorphic cat person - um, with the fur of a snow leopard, warm amber eyes, and bright, ornate magenta robes. She l-looks around the tavern, spots the other adventurers sitting in the corner, skips over, and takes a seat next to Naeris. And then, u-um, she says, Hey everyone! One of you wrote that letter, right? My name i-is Sparkling Dewdrop of the Jade Forest, but, u-um, everyone just calls me Dew.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dew,” MK said. “That means we’re just waiting on one person.”

Papyrus sighed loudly. “THAT WOULD BE MY BROTHER. HE IS  _ NEVER _ ON TIME,” he said, giving Sans a pointed glare. Sans just shrugged.

“you called?” Sans said. “sorry about that, got caught out in some nasty weather. the booth’s full now, right?” He looked at Frisk, who nodded. “then i grab an extra chair and kick my feet up on the table. ‘sup, guys?”

“BROTHER, COULD YOU  _ NOT _ PUT YOUR FILTHY FEET UP ON THE TABLE?” Papyrus said. “WE ARE  _ TRYING  _ TO IMPRESS OUR NEW FRIENDS HERE AND SO FAR YOU’VE BEEN DOING VERY POORLY.” Sans just shrugged again, and Papyrus facepalmed. “YOU DIDN’T EVEN DESCRIBE YOUR CHARACTER YET.”

“he’s a skeleton,” Sans said.

“AND?” Papyrus said, prompting him.

“he’s wearing clothes, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Sans winked. “i thought that was implied without me having to say so.”

Papyrus growled through his teeth. “WHAT  _ KIND  _ OF CLOTHES?”

Sans grinned wider than he already was, clearly enjoying this. “plain brown robes. they’re covered in dirt stains and you can see a few leaves and flowers poking out of the holes. he’s carrying a gnarled warlock’s staff made out of bone-white wood.”

“WELL THEN, NOW THAT WE’RE ALL HERE, YOU CAN TELL US JUST WHAT YOU NEEDED US—”

“now hold on just a minute, bro,” Sans interrupted. “they don’t even know my name. are you gonna introduce me, or are they just gonna call me ‘devilishly handsome skeleton in the dirty robes’ this whole time?”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes threateningly. “YOU CAN’T INTRODUCE YOURSELF? AND YOU NEVER SAID THAT YOU WERE DEVILISHLY HANDSOME.”

“i’m devilishly handsome,” Sans winked. “and since you’re already such good buddies with everyone here, it only feels appropriate for you to introduce me, bro.”

Papyrus inhaled deeply. “EVERYONE, THIS IS MY BROTHER…” He gave Sans a venomous glare,  _ “NOTSANS.” _

Everyone at the table but Papyrus snorted a little. MK Spoke up again. “Well, I think it’s time to tell you all why I called you all here. I was offered a very lucrative mission by the local lord that I just couldn’t refuse - the problem is, it doesn’t really play to my specific strengths. I need a little more firepower, and you all were relatively close by and fit those needs. So, I propose we split the bounty five ways. Does that sound alright?”

“Hell yeah!” Undyne said.

“just who is this bounty on?” Sans asked. 

Alphys pulled out a miniature notebook and started scribbling in it. “I-I’ll take notes for everyone so we don’t miss anything important, if you all don’t mind. O-Outside of the game, I mean,” she said.

“OOH, GOOD IDEA!” Papyrus said.

“anyway, the bounty?” Sans asked, drawing them back to the game.

“Naeris pulls out a contract and puts it on the table,” MK said. Frisk shuffled through their stack of papers to pull out a piece of artificially-aged parchment, covered in the best calligraphy they could manage.

“Oh, w-wow, that’s so cool!” Alphys said, taking it. She read through it carefully. “U-Um, a-according to this, the lord is offering a hundred a-and fifty gold pieces to… u-um… clear out the Caves of Umber to the east of here,” she said. “It’s, u-um… just a little vague on what that means.”

“well ‘clear out’ implies there’s something or someone there,” Sans reasoned. “probably not friendly, either. anyone know anything about those caves?”

“Make a group History check,” Frisk said.

“Uh… how?” Undyne asked.

“So you roll a d20 - yeah, that one there - and then add your History modifier,” Frisk said, pointing to Undyne’s character sheet. Everyone rolled their dice, including MK, for whom Alphys had put together a little contraption that allowed them to roll the dice with a lever they could twist with their mouth.

They all reported their scores - the group overall had some pretty solid History modifiers. Papyrus was ecstatic over his 23.

“The Caves of Umber are pretty well-known around here in local lore, at least, so you all are pretty knowledgeable about them,” Frisk said. “They were once the stronghold of a notorious tyrant named Aandrosh. He was a beholder - a type of monster that looks like a floating head with one giant central eye and a big, toothy mouth, with a bunch of extra eyes on tentacle-stalks instead of hair. They’re very powerful and are really scary when they’re angered. He was slain by a group of heroes a long, long time ago, and the stronghold fell into disrepair.”

“I mean, even if it’s broken down, an old cave fortress would make a pretty good hideout for some criminals, right?” Undyne asked. “Maybe some bandits moved in or something.”

“...if that’s the case, i don’t see why the lord didn’t just say that outright,” Sans said. “something’s fishy here. i have a feeling it’s a little more dangerous than some bandits.”

“I-I think Sans - u-um, I mean Notsans - is right. U-Um, Frisk, is there any way we can… I don’t know, guess if the contract was meant to be misleading somehow?” Alphys asked.

Frisk thought for a moment. “You have the whole thing in front of you,” they said. “If that’s how you interpret it, that’s how you interpret it.”

“WHY WOULD THE LORD BE DISHONEST, THOUGH?” Papyrus asked. “HE ASKED FOR OUR HELP!”

“...that’s the question, huh?” Sans said. “i mean, maybe we’re reading into it too much. either way, i’d like to know what’s going on. should we head out?”

“Yeah. I mean come on, between all of us there’s nothing that sleazy lord can throw at us that we can’t handle anyway. Let’s stop talking and fight stuff already!”

“I guess we’re heading to the Caves of Umber then,” MK said. Everyone looked at Frisk.

“Okay. So um, you all finish your drinks - you pay for them, right Undyne?” Frisk asked. Undyne nodded. “Then that’s a silver piece for all five of you together. There’s an old forest trail leading to the caves - it doesn’t see much use, but it’s there - and it takes about an hour to get to the caves.” Frisk rolled a dice behind their screen.

“What was that for?” Undyne asked.

“Nothing,” Frisk said. Undyne glared at them. “It’s for me to know and you to find out. Anyway, the mouth of the cave is dark - you can see a staircase cut out of the stone leading down into the depths. There’s a faint, rotten smell drifting through the air here, and a bunch of the trees around are mysteriously bare even though it’s summer.”

“can i check to see if it seems unnatural? like some sort of magic affecting the place?” Sans asked.

Undyne scratched her head. “What kinda magic kills trees? Besides, you know, blasting them apart.”

“human magic is weird,” Sans said. “i’ll have to show you the harry potter movies sometime.”

“Oooh, are they anime?!” Undyne said.

“uh… not quite,” Sans said. “anyway, tree-killing magic?”

“You can make a Nature check since your patron is an Archfey. You’d know some stuff about nature,” Frisk said.

“...eh, probably not much,” Sans said after rolling his die. “eleven total.”

Frisk thought for a moment. “I mean, the dead trees seem unusual to all of you. But as far as magic goes, you can’t really sense anything in particular.”

“I think we should j-just be careful going in,” Alphys said. “Something’s not right about this place.”

“Yeah, yeah,  _ come on _ already!” Undyne said, getting impatient. “I wanna bash some bandit skulls already! I go into the cave.”

“Yo, uh, Naeris stops her,” MK said. “And they say, if you don’t mind, Vlaryn, I should probably go first. Scouting is one of my specialties.”

“Fine,” Undyne said. “Just get a move on.”

“I’ll be quick,” MK said. “Yo, so yeah, Naeris takes a look around the front part of the cave in stealth mode.”

“Stealth check, please,” Frisk said.

“...Eh. I didn’t roll very good, it’s a sixteen,” MK said.

“How is a sixteen not good?” Undyne asked.

“Not good for me, anyway. I get, like, a plus eleven to my stealth rolls, haha.”

“That’s okay,” Frisk said. “You take a look around. There are a couple of makeshift rooms here and there, but this place has been abandoned for so long that you’re pretty sure everything of value’s already been looted. If you want to check anything out in more detail you need to make an investigation check.”

“...oh, that’s way better! Twenty two,” MK said.

“Nice! So, one thing you notice is the architecture - the halls are all very smooth and cylindrical. The beholder must have hollowed them out with its disintegration beams,” Frisk said.

“Wait… d-disintegration beams?” Alphys asked.

“I mean, it’s not like we have to worry about that guy,” Undyne said. “He’s been dead for a long time already.”

“Anyway,” Frisk said, “you notice that on some of the slopes, there are stairs hewn into the stone. And, in comparison to the rest of the place, they look relatively new because the stone isn’t as discolored. There’s also a particularly strong, rotten stench coming from one certain hallway.”

“I head back to the group,” MK said.

“DID YOU FIND ANYTHING, MY ELVEN FRIEND?” Papyrus asked.

“It definitely looked like someone used this place after the beholder,” MK said, “but I don’t know who or how long ago. And there’s definitely something rotting in there, I could smell it.”

“maybe it’s some spoiled human food?” Sans suggested.

“I-If that’s the case, whoever’s here must have been out for a little while,” Alphys said. 

“perfect time to go snooping, then,” Sans said. “lead the way, elfie.”

“I take them to the corridor where the smell was,” MK said.

“Okay. It gets pretty dark in here if you don’t have darkvision - do you guys light anything? And are you trying to be stealthy?”

“better safe than sorry,” Sans said. “stealth and i’ll light one torch so fishy over here and us skeletons aren’t completely blind. also, uh… i think i’m gonna use my armor of shadows thing to cast mage armor on myself.”

“And I’m gonna walk ahead of everyone again,” MK said.

“Okay, dark smoke pours out of Sans’ sleeves and solidifies into some sort of transparent armor around himself. And stealth rolls, please. Tinet and Vlaryn are at disadvantage because of the armor they’re wearing, so you roll the die twice and use the lower number.”

The group reported their scores. MK’s was high, but everyone else definitely wasn’t going to be hiding from anyone. Frisk smiled as they rolled a die of their own behind their screen and looked at the result.

“What was  _ that?” _ Undyne said.

“Undyne, it’s a secret roll for a reason! Anyway, as Naeris continues down the hallway - the rest of the party a little ways behind - the smell grows worse and worse. While the rest of the lair was pretty bare, you start to see a few things on the floor here and there - a scrap of cloth, a few loose coins. And as you reach the end of the corridor…”

“Uh, I stop and take a look into the end room or whatever,” MK said.

“Perception check, please.”

“Uh… that’s a twenty three,” MK said.

“There, floating in the center of a large chamber at the end of the hall, is the tyrant king of the legends himself - Aandrosh! But something looks… different about him. His skin is rotted and falling off in places, his jaw hangs open and slack, and his eyes are clouded and dead looking.”

MK’s eyes widened a little. “Uh… yo, did he see me?”

“Not yet, but the rest of the party is going to be within earshot in a few moments. What do you do?” Frisk asked.

“STAB IT IN THE FACE!” Undyne shouted, grinning widely as she smacked the table with her fists.

“W-What? N-no, come back to the group so we can plan a-an attack!” Alphys said.

“YES, YOU SHOULD COME BACK TO THE GROUP, NAERIS!” Papyrus said. “WAIT FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO HELP YOU!”

“But I do the most damage when he’s surprised and he won’t be when you guys show up,” MK said.

“go for it then, kid,” Sans said. “if you need to back out once we get there, we’ll cover you. go do what you do.”

“What are you going to do, MK?” Frisk asked.

MK shuffled in their seat a little bit, trying to decide. “Yo… um… I… um, I mean, Naeris… they sneak behind him, jump into the air, plunge their rapier into his back, and shout ‘BEHOLDER!’ at the top of their lungs,” they said, wincing as if they already regretted the decision.

“HELL YEAH!” Undyne shouted. 

“Make your attack roll,” Frisk said.

“Okay,” MK said, taking a deep breath. “Um… that’s an eighteen?”

“That’s a hit,” Frisk said. “Roll damage, and don’t forget your sneak attack.”

“Yes! Um, okay. That’s gonna be… twenty four!” MK said.

“Nice hit!” Undyne said, punching MK where their shoulder would have been. Their face lit up.

“Very nice indeed,” Frisk said. “Now - the battle really begins. Everyone roll initiative!”

“Oh, that’s… really bad,” MK said, looking at their roll. “Natural one.”

“We’ll back you up,” Undyne said. “I got a nineteen.”

Everyone else reported their rolls and Frisk wrote them down on a piece of scrap paper. “Okay… Vlaryn goes first,” they said.

“As soon as I hear Naeris scream beholder I sprint as fast as I can towards them,” Undyne said.

Frisk nodded. “You get to the entrance of the room, but you can’t quite get in yet. That’s if you use your action to Run.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Can I throw a javelin at it?” Undyne asked.

“No, you use up your action when you run,” Frisk said. “You still have a bonus action, though.”

“Ugh, fine. Then I RAGE!” Undyne threw a fist up in the air.

“Okay. Dew is next,” Frisk said.

“I-I also run towards the battle,” Alphys answered.

Frisk nodded. “Tinet?”

“I RUN TOO!”

Frisk nodded again. “Then that means… it’s Aandrosh’s turn.” They picked up a die and rolled it. “...Naeris, as you hop off of its back and onto the ground with your rapier, one of its dead-looking eye-tentacles stretches over to look at you. And then, a beam of static energy shoots out of it at you! Make a constitution saving throw.”

MK rolled their die, and their face sank. “Yo, that’s… a nine.”

“...The ray strikes you and you find all your muscles clenching up. You can’t move - you’ve been paralyzed,” Frisk said.

“Okay, that’s bad,” MK said.

“Anyway, it’s Notsans’ turn,” Frisk said.

“okay. just tell me when it is, then,” Sans said.

“OH MY GOD,  _ NO,” _ Papyrus shouted.

“well if you don’t want me to help i guess you don’t  _ have _ to tell me when it’s my turn,” Sans said, kicking back in his chair.

“WH - SANS!” Papyrus said, facepalming. “JUST - UGH! TAKE YOUR TURN!”

Sans snickered a little. “i run up like everyone else is doing.”

“That means it’s Naeris’ turn,” Frisk said. “You’re paralyzed, so you can’t do anything. But you do get to try the save again to try and break out of the paralysis.”

MK rolled their dice again. “Oh come on, that one’s even worse!”

“Sorry,” Frisk said. “We’re back to Vlaryn.”

“Finally, I get to FIGHT SOMETHING!” Undyne shouted. “Okay, my storm aura thing triggers first. I get within striking distance and a bolt of electricity comes off my skin and blasts him!”

“Okay. I have to make a dex save against that, right?” Frisk said. Undyne nodded. “...Nope. That’s a two.”

“Yes!” Undyne said. “Six damage to the eyeball! And  _ now,  _ I slash him in the face twice with my giant sword! ...And I’m doing Reckless Attack, too!”

“Alright, two attack rolls at advantage, then,” Frisk said.

“So… that’s a sixteen and… natural twenty!” Undyne said, jumping out of her chair.

“Nice! Okay, so roll the first one,” Frisk said. It was an eleven. “And then double the dice rolls on the second one.”

“So… ugh, math. Uh… thirty five total,” Undyne said.

“Wow, that was forty-one damage in one round. Sorry, MK, but she beat you,” Frisk said.

“That’s okay, it was totally awesome!” MK said.

“THAT’S what I’m talking about,” Undyne said. “Okay, this is fun. Zap him, Alphy!”

“Um, r-right,” Alphys said. “Um… how much HP does it look like the beholder has?” she asked.

“I can’t tell you exactly how much he has,” Frisk said. “But ballpark estimate, he’s, um… hurt pretty badly right now.” This encounter wasn’t turning out to be as challenging as Frisk had hoped it would.

“Okay, then, u-um… I’ll just use Lightning Bolt?” Alphys said. “You, u-um, need to make a dexterity save.”

Frisk sighed as they looked at their roll. “Nope again. Another two.”

“Oh, u-um, okay! That means, u-um, I deal 8d6 lightning damage, so, u-um…” she rolled her dice, “that’s… twenty one. S-Sorry, guys, I didn’t roll great on the damage—”

“Are you kidding? That’s awesome!” Undyne said. “And we match! Lightning sisters!”

“Uh… y-yeah, I guess we do,” Alphys laughed, blushing. “How does he l-look now?”

“Barely hanging on,” Frisk answered. “Tinet?”

“WELL, I’D LIKE TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS BEHOLDER-PERSON BEFORE WE JUST DESTROY HIM!” Papyrus said. “WHY DOES HE LOOK ALL GROSS AND DEAD LOOKING?”

“Make an Arcana check,” Frisk said.

“...OH, A NINETEEN!”

“This isn’t just any beholder, Papyrus - it’s a zombie beholder.”

“WHAT’S THAT?”

“A zombie isn’t a living person - it’s a dead body animated by dark necromantic magic. It doesn’t have any thoughts or feelings. Sort of like a puppet.”

“WAIT… THAT’S NOT HOW MAGIC WORKS THOUGH. I’VE NEVER HEARD OF THIS ‘NECROMANCY’ STUFF BEFORE!” Papyrus said.

“told you human magic was weird,” Sans said.

“YES, YES, ANYWAY - I SUPPOSE IT IS FOR THE BEST THAT WE DESTROY THIS BEAST. I SHALL USE MY DIVINE SMITE TO FINISH HIM OFF!” Papyrus made his attack roll. The dice teetered on one edge for a second before landing on the twenty. His face lit up in delight and Sans smiled a little. “A CRITICAL HIT!” Frisk nodded as he rolled the damage. “TWENTY-EIGHT DAMAGE!”

“...and with a burst of radiant light from your longsword, the beholder disintegrates!” 

Everyone cheered. “WOWIE, THIS GAME IS REALLY FUN!” Papyrus said.

“Yeah, it is,” Undyne said. “I wish the fight would have been a little tougher, though.”

“Sorry, I just went by the challenge rating in the book and I didn’t expect you to - never mind. Notes for next time, I guess,” Frisk said.

“Wait - it’s over?” Undyne said.

“Well, I mean, we can wrap up the story until next time. I didn’t have time to plan anything else. Being the ambassador keeps me really busy,” they sighed.

“This DM gig seems like a lot of work, huh?” Undyne asked. “Hey, why don’t I be Dungeon Master next time? Then I can DESTROY all of you punks and Frisk can play instead of worrying about planning and stuff.”

“W-What if we, u-um, rotated DM’s each game?” Alphys suggested. “I-I’d like to try it out, too.”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN AMAZING IDEA!” Papyrus said. “IT’S DECIDED THEN! WE MUST COME UP WITH A DUNGEON-MASTERING SCHEDULE!”

“Oooh, can I go next week?” MK said. “I already have a really cool idea for it.”

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus said.

“I think I’d really like that,” Frisk said. “I guess we’ll try same time next week?” Everyone nodded. “Okay then. Um, let’s wrap this up, then. Is there anything else you guys want to do?”

“WELL, I GO UP TO NAERIS AND CAST ‘LESSER RESTORATION’ TO CURE THEIR PARALYSIS,” Papyrus said. Frisk nodded.

“Thanks, guys,” MK said. “Maybe next time I’ll just go back to the group, haha. That could have been really messy if you weren’t there. I’m glad I called you all for backup on this one.”

“ME TOO! I REALLY ENJOYED THIS ADVENTURE! IN FACT, I THINK WE SHOULD ALL STICK TOGETHER AND BE AN ADVENTURING PARTY!” Papyrus said.

“Eh, sure. You knuckleheads seem cool enough, I guess,” Undyne chuckled.

“Y-Yes, I love making new friends!” Alphys said.

“then maybe our first order of business as an official party should be to go and collect that bounty from the lord,” Sans suggested. “someone’s been raising the dead here and the lord being so vague makes me think he knows something.”

“Agreed,” MK said. They all looked at Frisk.

“You think you can pick up from there next week, MK?” Frisk said.

MK nodded eagerly. “I think I know exactly what I wanna do, actually.” They grinned a little bit.

Man, this game was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When you're a first-time DM and you don't have a grasp on encounter balance yet*  
> *When your party finishes the fight before you even get to do anything*
> 
> Haha, anyway, big thanks to You_Light_The_Sky for helping me come up with this idea! It was a great way to unwind in between studying for finals. Some fun facts:  
> I actually made character sheets for everyone? They're over on my Tumblr if you're interested in looking at them. I'm phantomdreamshade over there, too.  
> I also actually rolled for most (most, not all) of the dice rolls here, so this was kinda like playing D&D by myself in a weird way. It was really fun to write, though! I probably won't be updating this super often but it's definitely something I'm going to keep working on. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
